A conventional semiconductor device includes a substrate, a metallization layer that is disposed above the substrate and that includes horizontal interconnects or vertical interconnects, and a plurality of components, e.g., active components, such as transistors, diodes, etc., and/or passive components, such as resistor, capacitors, and inductors, that are disposed between the substrate and the metallization layer and that are electrically connected by the metallization layer. When an electro-static discharge (ESD) surge occurs, the ESD surge may damage the components of the semiconductor device. It is therefore desirable to provide protection for components of semiconductor devices against ESD surges.